Kazpans (E2)
The Kazpan Coalition of old is gone. In its place, a new faction has arisen: The Kazpan Armada. Through loot and plunder, they seek the logical conclusion of Advancement. Attainment is at hand. History The Fall of Kazpar After several waves of attacks from the vile Fehler (Hoar-Qin), the Kazpans were on their last legs. Thier home planet of Kazpar was ravaged by the invading hordes, and every victory was only one of postponement. Then, the Fehler Planet Killer was sighted on long range sensors. Its size, the projections of Fehler numbers and the state of their own forces painted a grim picture. It was a forgone conclusion on who would win the coming battle, so Grand Duke Hildebert ordered the launch of the Armada. Using every single space craft fitted with the still experimental Hanz Drive, what could be saved of the Kazpan population would be saved while those left behind would die. As it was, military personal that were injured, but who would get better and those will skills too valuable to loss took precedence over civilians. Only those of value would be selected to survive, all others who weren't skilled in something or were considered 'dead weight' were not eligible for selection. So it was, nearly 500,000,000 Kazpans were shoved on all available Hanz Drive craft and sent away on a random course. Soon after the Planet Killer arrived. All remaining Kazpans fought bravely, but it mattered little to the Fehler and they were quickly annihilated. Regrouping While 500 million Kazpans had been able to make their initial escape, their voyage soon proved to be perilous. As it was, the Hanz Drive was still very much an unknown in terms of operation and those fitted to the ships had been manufactured in a rush. Upon arriving at the coordinates they had been given, the survivors found themselves several million short. Even more unsettling was the fact one of the 'lost' ships was the Grand Duke's personal starship, which had housed him and all higher member of the government. Theories abounded as to what had happened - faulty Hanz Drives, cosmic horrors devouring them in the unknown realm they traveled through, to them putting in the wrong coordinates. Whatever the case, after a week the survivors set out on a new course, writing off their losses and settling in with grim Kazpan determination. Bitterness and anger ran high, leading a council of captains to reset the standard calendar and give it the abbreviations - N.R. Nach Ruinieren ('after ruin' roughly). The Fehler had taken their home and their lives away, but they had not finished the job, and the Kazpans swore vengenace. But first, they needed to get back on their feet. Supplies were limited to what they could cram onto their vessels, and they needed to find some way of resupply. Even though they had mining vessels, repair ships, bio-domes and the like - they had nowhere near all the supplies, time and means to support themselves. So, they searched for a world to off load on and hopefully rebuild what they could of their shattered civilization. However, even after several days of searching and jumping constantly from one system to the next - they found nothing but barren world devoid of life and giant gas giants with raging storms. The future looked bleak for what remained of the Kazpan Coalition. The Stahl Rebirth Things were getting desperate for the Armada as petty squabbles escalated and every type of supply imaginable began to run drive. In was in the midst of a food riot on one of the civilian ships that everything changed. As one, all the Kazpans on the Armada collapsed into a deep coma. Faction Overview Technology Military Doctrine WIP Space Units ; ;Rücken Class ' ; : ''Type: Heavy Cruiser / Long Range Support Vessel : Crew: 3,800 : Main Armament: :* Class-III PLAGUED Cannon, rated at delivering a 500 megajoule 'shot' every 10 minutes. : Secondary Armaments: :* : Protection: : Sensors: : Power Plant: : Propulsion: : Speed/Turning: : Weight: : Dimensions: :*Length: 820 meters :*Beam (average): 180 meters :*Height (average): 195 meters : Relevant Info: Ground Units ;'''GV1-C Jagen :Type: Armor Destroyer/ Direct Fire Support :Crew: 3 (commander, driver, gunner) :Main Armament: 125mm railcannon (12 rpm). Turreted (mounted in the back of the hull), autoloader equipped, 40 ready-to-fire round storage, with the following shell types: :*'KESFS' (Kinetic Energy Slug Fin-Stabilized) for attacking heavily armored/protected targets. It uses a kinetic energy cylinder made of lonsdaleite, with a double walled carbon nanotube layer covering the surface. Able to be somewhat guided onto target with a laser, advanced imaging and/or IR technology (each shell’s fins can ‘steer’ it according to the 'camera' in front or other signal), or just a pre-programmed flight pattern dictated by the commander. However, the power of the 125mm has to be tuned down to allow said function as otherwise the round will be flying too fast for this to happen. Can be 'dumb' fired at full power though. :*'HEMP' (High Explosive Multi-Purpose) for usage against lightly armored targets by using a shaped charge to deliver a tremendous explosion on the target as well as a contracted amount of force to defeat light armor. ‘Dumb’ round – aim and shoot only. :*'GKES '(Guided Kinetic Energy Slug) an altered version of the KESFS munition with enlarged fins and miniature jets to allow a guided attack on anything from tanks to low flying targets at full power. An expensive round, Jagen's usually don't carry any more than four. :Secondary Armament(s): :*Coaxial TSW-RG-7 Light Machine Gun (8x60mm, 550 rpm) :*One AI/remote controlled TSW-ZAR-50FR Heavy Machine Gun (13x100mm, 635 rpm) on the commander’s cupola. :Protection: :*Description: Has three layers of armor. The top layer is a composite rigid 'paste' molded into small ridges to be a sacrificial layer to absorb energy from incoming energy and solid projectiles. The middle layer is a molded lonsdaleite frame, with a double walled carbon nanotube mesh covering the surface. The last layer is a casement made of uranium-filament laced detuerite, which holds an internal bank of shock-gel sandwiched between thin plates of molded lonsdaleite. :*The ADPS (active defense plasma shield) acts as an active defense, with the traditional energy projectors focused on and around the turret. When an enemy round is incoming, its tagged by the sensor equipment on top of the turret and a single flat, hexagonal plasma shield is generated to intercept the round and then deactivates when the projectile has either been defeated or smashed through the shield. This limited approach saves on energy, focuses the power of the shield and overcomes the traditional problems concerning a 'bubble' shield. :*Upper Glacis: 140mm angled at 45 degrees :*Lower Glacis: 135mm angled as -45 degrees :*Sides: 80mm angled at 60 degrees :*Back (base): 60mm angled at 80 degrees :*Front (turret): 160mm angled at 45 degrees :*Sides (turret): 100mm angled at 55 degrees :*Back (turret): 80mm angled at 60 degrees :Sensors: Mounts a powerful array suite on top of the turret that utilizes cameras, radar, infrared, laser and sonic sensors to detect threats, target enemy units and track incoming enemy fire so that the ADPS can operate effectively. Optimized to track ground targets. :Power Plant: Regnar-9TD Hydrogen Power Plant - 10 Megawatt Output :Propulsion: Tracked vehicle. :Speed/Turning: :*Road: 80 kph :*Off-Road: 64 kph :*Body Traverse: 32 degrees per second :*Turret Traverse Rate: 65 degrees per second :Weight: 39 metric tons :Dimensions: :*Length: 6.9 meters :*Length (cannon forward): 7.8 meters :*Width: 3.2 meters :*Height: 3.3 meters :Relevant Info: Since Kazpans primarily fight in naval actions and space is not exactly abundantly available on the Armada, traditional main battle tanks were written out of combat doctrine and all surviving vehicles dismantled. However, it was also apparent that combat on the surface of planets wasn't entirely unthinkable and that many other races still used plentiful amounts of heavy armor - so they still needed something that could take on tanks and other armored foes, just with less weight and size. From this rather nebulous need, KEG Armored Concepts came up with the J-1 Jagen. Combining high speed, tough frontal armor, a very accurate 125mm railcannon,a fast turret traverse speed and a highly integrated targeting system - the Jagen is a perfect platform to engage and destroy armored at long to medium ranges. ;GV8 Hagelsturm :Type: Self Propelled Anit-Aircraft Gun :Crew: 3 (commander, driver, gunner) :Main Armament: 2x35mm railcannons (90 rpm). Turreted (mounted in middle of the hull), 400 ready-to-fire round storage, and the following shell types: :*'KES '(Kinetic Energy Shell) for anything from enemy infantry to aircraft requiring significant penetration. A cylinder made from lonsdaleite, with a double walled carbon nanotube layer covering the surface. Usually 300 loaded. :*'Flak '''for lightly armored targets and area denial. Simple high-carbon steel shell, filled with shards of lonsdaleite and an explosive charge. The laser range finder that is part of the sensor suite on the turret give a rough estimate to the target, pre-set the charge to detonate right before it hits the target and also performs corrections to the timing as long as one sensor is able to track the target. :''Secondary Armament(s):Hull-mounted TSW-RG-7 Light Machine Gun (8x60mm, 550 rpm) :Protection: :*Description: Has three layers of armor. The top layer is a composite rigid 'paste' molded into small ridges to be a sacrificial layer to absorb energy from incoming energy and solid projectiles. The middle layer is a molded lonsdaleite frame, with a double walled carbon nanotube mesh covering the surface. The last layer is a casement made of uranium-filament laced detuerite, which holds an internal bank of shock-gel sandwiched between thin plates of molded lonsdaleite. :*Active Defense: A ADPS (active defense plasma shield) acts as an active defense, with the traditional energy projectors focused on and around the turret. When an enemy round is incoming, its tagged by the sensor equipment on top of the turret and a single flat, hexagonal plasma shield is generated to intercept the round and then deactivates when the projectile has either been defeated or smashed through the shield. This limited approach saves on energy, focuses the power of the shield and overcomes the traditional problems concerning a 'bubble' shield. :*Upper Glacis: 110mm angled at 45 degrees :*Lower Glacis: 110mm angled as -45 degrees :*Sides: 100mm angled at 60 degrees :*Back (base): 80mm angled at 80 degrees :*Front (turret): 120mm angled at 80 degrees :*Sides (turret): 100mm angled at 80 degrees :*Back (turret): 80mm angled at 80 degrees :Sensors: Mounts a powerful array suite on top of the turret that utilizes cameras, radar, infrared, laser and sonic sensors to detect threats, target enemy units, and track incoming enemy fire so that the ADPS can work effectively. Optimized for tracking and targeting air targets. :Power Plant: Regnar-9AA Hydrogen Power Plant - 12 Megawatt Output :Propulsion: Tracked vehicle. :Speed/Turning: :*Road: 75 kph :*Off-Road: 59 kph :*Body Traverse: 27 degrees per second :*Turret Traverse Rate: 90 degrees per second :Weight: 49 metric tons :Dimensions: :*Length: 8 meters :*Length (cannons forward): 8.1 meters :*Width: 3.9 meters :*Height: 3.7 meters :Relevant Info: WIP ;GV32A HMAAV 'Tosen' :Type: High Mobility Armored Assault Vehicle / Bipedal Thruster-borne Mech :Crew: 1 :Stock Armament(s): :*TAW-RG-7 Light Machine Gun (8x60mm, 550 rpm) affixed to one of the forearms. :*TAW-S-1 Hydraulic Assisted Spike (180mm lonsdaleite spike with several double-walled carbon nano-tube layers on the point) affixed to one of the forearms. :Further Armament(s): :*TAW-L1C Assualt Railcannon Kinetic Energy Shell, 60 rounds in helical magazine, 600 rpm, two-handed (perferable) :*TAW-L3 Marksmen Railcannon Kinetic Energy Shell, 48 rounds in a helical magazine, 550 rpm, two-handed) :*TAW-H2 Missile Blitz Launcher Missile Launcer, one-handed (back end of the launcher is mag-locked to the shoulder), single missile with four 140mm warheads that eject 40 meters before impact and independtly hit the target from different angles, single shot (reloadable) :*TAW-H4 Sniper Railcannon KESFS (kinetic energy round fin stabalized), 12 rounds in a helical magazine, 60 rpm :Protection: :*Description: Has three layers of armor. The top layer is a composite rigid 'paste' molded into small ridges to be a sacrificial layer to absorb energy from incoming energy and solid projectiles. The middle layer is a molded lonsdaleite frame, with a double walled carbon nanotube mesh covering the surface. The last layer is a casement made of uranium-filament laced detuerite, which holds an internal bank of shock-gel sandwiched between thin plates of molded lonsdaleite. :*Passive Defense: WIP :*Active Defense: A ADPS (active defense plasma shield) system acts as an active defense, with the traditional energy projectors focused at six points on the chest and back. When an enemy round is incoming, its tagged by the sensor equipment in the 'head' and a single flat, hexagonal plasma shield is generated to intercept the round and then deactivates when the projectile has either been defeated or smashed through the shield. This limited approach saves on energy, focuses the power of the shield and overcomes the traditional problems concerning a 'bubble' shield. :*Head: 170mm (average) :*Torso Front: 200mm :*Torso Back: 160mm :*Arms: 160mm :*Legs: 160mm :Sensors: The 'head' of the Tosen contains various cameras, radar, infrared, laser and sonic sensors to detect threats, target enemy units, and track incoming enemy fire. Optimized for 'quick' looks: focusing more on getting the necessary details as quickly as possible while sacrificing the :Processing: :Commications: :Power Plant: Regnar-12T(S) Hydrogen Power Plant - 8 Megawatt Output :Propulsion: Bipedal movement with 3 points of articulation in each leg and a number of 'high-burn' magnetoplasmadynamic (MPD) thrusters situated at key points on the frame. :Speed/Turning: :*Max Biped Speed: 60 mph :*Max Thruster Speed: 200 mph :Weight: 22.3 metric tons :Dimensions: :*Length (chest to powerplant): 1.7 meters :*Width (shoulder to shoulder): 2.8 meters :*Height (shoulder height): 5.9 meters :Relevant Info: ;GV32H HMAAV 'Garmr' :Type: High Mobility Armored Assault Vehicle / Bipedal Thruster-borne Mech (Heavy) :Crew: 1 :Stock Armament(s): :*TAW-RG-7 Light Machine Gun (8x60mm, 550 rpm) affixed to one of the forearms. :*TAW-S-1 Hydraulic Assisted Spike (180mm lonsdaleite spike with several double-walled carbon nano-tube layers on the point) affixed to one of the forearms. :Further Armament(s): :*WIP :Protection: :*Description: Has four layers of armor. The top layer is a composite rigid 'paste' molded into small ridges to be a sacrificial layer to absorb energy from incoming energy and solid projectiles. The second layer is a molded lonsdaleite frame, with a double walled carbon nanotube mesh covering the surface. The third layer uses the same paste used on the first layer, but with additives to increase its sturdiness and ability to 'douse'multiple forms of energy. The last layer is a casement made of uranium-filament laced detuerite, which holds an internal bank of shock-gel sandwiched between thin plates of molded lonsdaleite. :*Passive Defense: WIP :*Active Defense: A ADPS (active defense plasma shield) system acts as an active defense, with the traditional energy projectors focused at six points on the chest and back. When an enemy round is incoming, its tagged by the sensor equipment in the 'head' and a single flat, hexagonal plasma shield is generated to intercept the round and then deactivates when the projectile has either been defeated or smashed through the shield. This limited approach saves on energy, focuses the power of the shield and overcomes the traditional problems concerning a 'bubble' shield. :*Head: 235mm (average) :*Torso Front: 280mm :*Torso Back: 220mm :*Arms: 250mm :*Legs: 255mm :Sensors: The 'head' of the Garmr contains various cameras, radar, infrared, laser and sonic sensors to detect threats, target enemy units, and track incoming enemy fire. Optimized for 'quick' looks: focusing more on getting the necessary details as quickly as possible while sacrificing the :Processing: :Commications: :Power Plant: Regnar-12T(H) Hydrogen Power Plant - 11 Megawatt Output :Propulsion: Bipedal movement with 3 points of articulation in each leg and a number of 'high-burn' magnetoplasmadynamic (MPD) thrusters situated at key points on the frame. :Speed/Turning: :*Max Biped Speed: 35 mph :*Max Thruster Speed: 135 mph :Weight: 33.2 metric tons :Dimensions: :*Length (chest to powerplant): 1.9 meters :*Width (shoulder to shoulder): 3.2 meters :*Height (shoulder height): 6.5 meters :Relevant Info: